Macbeth Act VI
by Lentex Two
Summary: The missing sixth act of Macbeth. Written for a school project.


**Scene I**

A sunny place - grass, flowers, blue sky.

 _Enter Malcolm_

 _Malcolm_

Oh, grass of the outdoors

Valient, shining blades of green

Shine bright such as the blade of my sword

Drenched in the blood of mine enemy

 _(He pauses)_

Swords… blood… doth I not heareth myself speak?

Macbeth, that traitor, hath corrupted mine mind

To compare the beauty of nature

To these terrible acts of violence!

 _Enter Macduff_

 _Malcolm_

Friend! Anon.

 _Macduff_

Good morrow, friend.

May I ask

What thou art doing

Alone in the heart of nature?

Your court lies empty;

Your subjects would most appreciate

Thou's royal presence

 _Malcolm_

The day I gave death

To that unbecoming traitor

 _Macbeth_

Was the same day

Mine state of mind

Began to falter

 _Macduff_

Indeed, I am saddened by this news,

But, your majesty,

Who will thou point your finger at?

Overcome this obstacle, friend,

It is the office of a king

To surpass even the most difficult of barriers,

Either in the world or in the mind

 _Malcolm_

You speak truthfully,

And your point is sound

I will take into account

Your most heartfelt advice

 _Exeunt both_

 **Scene II**

A thick forest. Trees, brush, and a narrow, winding dirt path.

 _Enter Malcolm_

 _Malcolm_

I am a king!

A monarch of my stature

Will not allow

Petty, uncivil thoughts

To get the better of me;

Macduff speaks true!

A walk in the woods

Is all I require

 _Enter_ Witches from behind trees, creeping behind Malcolm

 _Witch 1_

The king walks before us!

 _Witch 2_

Indeed he does.

Shall we make our move, sisters?

 _Witch 3_

We shalt.

 _Weird sisters approach behind Malcolm. He turns around._

 _Malcolm_

Good God!

 _Witch 2_

Malcolm,

King of Scotland

And killer of Macbeth.

 _Witch 1_

We greet you,

Most noble highness

To bring news!

 _Witch 3_

News of a property

That has been

Left unfulfilled

 _Malcolm_

What is this, prophecy, you speak of?

 _Witch 3_

Banquo was slain

On the order of Macbeth

 _Witch 2_

However, his son, young Fleance,

Continues to breathe.

 _Witch 1_

It is written;

Fleance shall one day be king!

 _Malcolm_

Impossible.

I am the king,

You must be mistaken.

 _Witch 1_

Mistakes, we do not make

 _Witch 2_

We are a source you can trust

 _Witch 3_

When the time comes, noble Malcolm, your unbelieving self will be thrust!

 _Exeunt_ Witches

 _Stage fades to black_

 **Scene III**

 _Malcolm's Castle_

Enter Malcolm, alone

 _Malcolm_

The witches

Know not what they say.

My wellbeing is secure

I am sure of it!

 _Enter_ phantom of Macbeth

 _Malcom_

By God!

It is you again!

 _Macbeth_ _(laughing)_

Yes it is!

Did the weird sisters find you well?

 _Malcolm_ swipes at _Macbeth_ , but is unable to touch him.

 _Malcolm_

What is this? A joke!

Behind Malcolm, young _Fleance_ enters holding a sword. Slowly and quietly, he walks up behind Malcolm.

 _Macbeth_

A smart man

Would find nothing funny

With this situation.

Malcolm, you killed me

Most men in my situation

Would try exacting revenge on you

I, however, am beyond that

I come to you not to bring ill tidings

But, rather, a warning!

Fair Malcolm,

Young Fleance wishes to take your head,

And, with it,

Your throne!

Fleance is now only mere feet away from Malcolm.

 _Malcolm_

Nonsense!

Even from the grave, Macbeth,

You continue to spew mistidings

Begone!

 _Macbeth_

I hath tried

To warn you.

The events that follow

Can not be blamed on me.

 _Malcolm_

What events do you speak of?

 _Fleance_ is now right behind Malcolm. As he raises his sword to strike, the stage fades to black.

 **Scene IV**

Fleance's Castle; Fleance is on his throne. He is now taller and has a mustache, suggesting some years have passed since the events of the previous scene.

 _Fleance_ _(Aside)_

There are no more barriers left to cross.

I sit on the throne of a kingdom, yes,

But thanks to Macbeth, and later, me,

It is a kingdom of corpses.

(He pauses)

No matter.

The food is good, and my land is copious.

I,

Well,

I am happy.

What else matters?

 _Stages goes black. Curtains close._


End file.
